


PPD: Plants, Potions, & Death

by SmallestOfOtakus



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alchemist/Alchemy, Assassins/Assassination, Herbology, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallestOfOtakus/pseuds/SmallestOfOtakus
Summary: Three strangers are thrown into a group death match, although each group is a group of three. Every group knows the members, mostly because they're friends. But three strangers by the names of Tyla, Glitch, and Ziki are thrown into a group together. Will they be able to fight their way to save their loved one, or will they fail?





	1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet and simple day for most, but for nine people it was anything but quiet and simple. For today was the selecting of the Death Runners. Three groups of three. Each group had a name and one of each talents. There were more than three talents, oh yes. But this year the talents were more underrated talents. Assassination, Herbology, and Potion making. Or more known as the PPD: Plants, Potions, & Death. There are of course masters in each talent, making them more noticeable. 

You have the head assassins. Harry "The Silent" Vector, Ferry "Sent of Death" Harspoon, and Tyla "The Whisper" Unizaiki. They come from different districts. White, Silver, and Mint Green. White being the poorest district, Silver being the second richest, and Mint Green being the wealthiest. Harry came from the White district. Ferry from the Silver district. And Tyla from the Mint Green district. 

The head Alchemists would be. Derek Yindai, he specializes in love potions. Kali Gashin, she specializes in posins. And finally Ziki Fareshin, she specializes in nothing. Strange right? Not really since she can't specialize in anything but potion making herself. Derek is from the White district, Kali from the Sliver district, and Ziki from the Mint Green district. 

Finally the head Herbologists. Hannah Yin, she's from the White district, specializing in deadly plants. Kerry Chanin, he specializes in health plants, especially from the Silver district. And lastly Glitch Henderson, he's from the Mint Green district, and specializes invisible plants. 

Of course they're all fighting for a reason, to save their loved one. Harry, Derek, and Hannah are all fighting for their parents. Ferry, Kali, and Kerry are fighting for their friends. But Tyla is fighting for her best friend, Ziki for her best friend Beanie, who she can't bare to loose, and Glitch he's fighting for his little brother. They all want to get the one they love back, but who will survive in the deadly game of death?


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day everyone would compete, of course before competing they all had the chance to say good bye to their loved one. For the White District it was emotional, same for the Silver district. But the Mint Green district was far from emotional. Except Ziki and Beanie, they didn't want to part from each other. Both girls were too sad to leave, but they were forced away by the security boeufs. Glitch and Tyla didn't want to say goodbye, because they had the thought that they'd make it out alive with their loved one. But there is still the chance that they made a foul mistake. 

The three "teams" were grouped into their sections of the map. Of course far, far aways from each other. Harry, Hannah, and Derek were in the west. Ferry, Kerry, and Kali were in the south. Tyla, Ziki, and Glitch were in the east. Once the teams were set the starting record went off, with a simple warning. If you die your loved one dies like you did, so don't die. Of course this had everyone on edge. 

Ziki, Tyla, and Glitch had set up base like the rest, but what Tyla and Glitch didn't do was make their bases underground like Ziki. A simple yet effective way to stay safe when under attack. Of course Ziki knew to do this, she had built underground bases with Beanie a lot when they were kids. Heck they still do. But she instantly set up her potions stand and brewery station. While Glitch and Tyla had gone out to kill off some enemies. A foul play, since the game had just started a few hours ago. 

Tyla and Glitch a power hungry duo, the two were unstoppable together. Probably due to their instant liking towards each other. They didn't pay much attention to Ziki, since they don't like her as much. Of course this proves as bad once they attack Harry and Hannah. They're injured badly, in need of a health potion, of course they don't have any so they'll end up dying. The first two of the nine to go. 

Tyla had been stabbed by a poison tipped throwing star, the poison so harmful it'll twist and turn the organs and intestines inside out, resulting in a painful death. So painful it'll feel as if death himself has come to kill you. 

Glitch, not watching his step had been poisoned by an invisible poison tipped tulip. A sad and embarrassing way to go. Although Glitch doesn't know until Tyla is down, the poison once touched by skin makes the person bleed from the eyes, mouth, nose, and ears. Slowly draining the blood from the body whilst making the skin go blue. 

Of course the death canons go off one after the other, four canons go off. Tyla and Glitch pronounced dead by poison. The loved ones pronounced dead too. By the same death of course. Ziki is now a lone, besides for Beanie who awaits her escape. The one reason Ziki is still fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated my story, wowza


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since the death of Ziki's teammates she's been on edge, setting up traps and potion bombs around her base. Soon forgetting the enemies. After a week no one had died, except the sudden death of Kali. She had been gathering derange berries and sleep suckers. Derange berries and sleep suckers are two types of edible deaths. The derange berries, when eaten or consumed in anyway, will make the person insane and they'll end up killing themselves in a gruesome way, one of which is how Grigori Rasputin died. Except the wine and cake ends the person. Where as sleep suckers deprive the person of sleep until they either find a cure or commit suicide thinking it's the only way to get sleep. 

Kali was mixing the two without a mask to keep out the fumes. She had inhaled too much and became delirious and sleep deprived. Eventually drinking wine laced with cyanide and died. No one was there to witness the death, but a canon went off and she was pronounced dead along with her loved one. 

Now a few days later Derek had died, the poor soul had been afraid of the dark. Knowing this Ziki had created a deadly light potion. She had made the potion using golden leaves from a Succulent tree from the vast land of Zulu. Also using the glowing wings of a glow dart beetle. Mixing the two together in the small cauldron she had brought in her small but infinite bag. Putting just enough in a small test tube. She corked it and placed it near his base to find. 

Derek found it and used it right when it got dark enough. So dark that you couldn't even feel your way through the darkness. But he didn't care, he popped open the tube and with one fateful swig he downed the potion. Soon starting to glow. The luminated skin he had did a lot to calm him, so much so he didn't realize that his organs had been destroyed from the inside out, slowly draining him of blood and breaking his bones until he had died. The canons went off like thunder, loud and in charge. 

That was the end of Derek and Kali. Lord knows how bad Ziki feels for killing Derek. She felt so bad, enough to make her puke out a lung. Figuratively, not literally.


	4. Chapter 4

After the deaths of Derek and Kali everyone was on edge, no one trusted anyone. Teams were paranoid. Everyone for themselves. Ziki stayed in her base, having potions at the ready just incase. She had never made this many potions before, and she doesn't intend on using them all unless it's absolutely necessary. Of course she'll have to come out at some point. She doesn't plan on coming out today though. Instead she sleeps during the day, and stays awake at night. Becoming nocturnal wasn't that hard considering the all nighters she's pulled before hand. Beanie knew of her bad sleeping habits and often slept over to make sure she went to sleep to regain her strength, the strength she needed to make the potions and be a best friend. 

Although everyone has their own ways of regaining their strength, everyone slept at night except Ziki. One fateful morning Harry and Kerry had decided to fight. Assassin verus Herbologist. What could happen? Certain death or certain life to one person? No one knew untill the death canons went off like a hellish tattoo. Waking Ziki of her much needed slumber. 

Harry had stabbed Kerry multiple times all over her body. Whilst running away from the murder scene he had tripped on one of her traps. A clear string that, when hit, will trigger a bucket of Ash Flowers to fall on the person, burning them alive like they'd burn witches in the old town of Salem. Two more canons went off making the hellish tattoo louder. Ziki had formed a headache. 

Beanie was scared, why? She was scared because she didn't know if she'd be killed next, she didn't know how Ziki was. She was scared beyond the limitations of words. So scared she couldn't move as fast as before.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to update this, and to those who read Vampire Elementals I apologize for deleting it. I couldn't progress with it because I couldn't think of anything else to add to it.


End file.
